Between Hollows and Hairpins
by Seithex
Summary: Ichigo has plans to ask Orihime to a sneak preview, but his plans are led astray when unexpected people show up and twists and turns arise. Will Ichigo and Orihime see it through the weekend or will their romance be short lived? Set after Hueco Mundo arc.
1. Hollows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the references to Zombie Powder.**

'Text' - Normal Speaking

'**Text' –** Inner talk

'_Text'_ – Flashback

**Between Hollows and Hairpins**

_Chapter One: Hollows_

Kurosaki Ichigo had just awoken from his deep sleep. His alarm was ringing at the designated time of 7:00 AM. He rolled over in his bed facing the ceiling. He turned again, this time to face his desk. On his desk lay the two tickets that Mizuiro had given him. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes again.

"Inoue..."

Ichigo lay there deep in thought until a cry was heard and Ichigo felt a small body land on him.

"Ichigo!" called the little figure. Ichigo flipped his sheets off to see the small arrancar Nel, who was cleverly hidden in a special gigai made by Urahara. "Ichigo, ith time to wake up!"

"Nel, let me sleep! I get enough of this from my dad on normal days." Ichigo brought the covers over himself again.

Nel sighed. "Ichigo, I think it's great you have such a relationship with Isshin-san." Her speech was more refined, dropping the act she was suppose to keep up. As a child she could hide with Ichigo but, much to Kon's dismay, her adult form would pose some questions.

Ichigo groaned. He sat up and looked at the small arrancar. Nel was giving him an odd look. He didn't understand why she couldn't stay at Urahara's with her brothers. Then she wouldn't have to hide in this gigai. The small arrancar insisted on coming after she defeated Nnoitra. Urahara agreed it may be helpful when he came to help them escape after getting Orihime.

"Why do you call him Isshin-san?" Ichigo frowned at Nel.

"N-no, reason!" cried Nel who dropped from the bed. "I'm getting some breakfast. At least a small child like myself is welcome by Yuzu-chan. All you do is yell Ichigo. If you're going to have kids in the future you should be practicing on me. It would be a shame if you were inexperienced and Orihime-chan had to do all the work."

Ichigo was red and was about to respond but Nel had already left the room. He fell back on his mattress and sighed again. He should be happy, he saved Inoue and everything was alright. He quickly got up at the thought of Orihime. He hadn't checked on her since they got back yesterday. He quickly got dressed and opened his door. He was instantly met with his father's foot.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the man. "Did you yell at Nel-chan this morning!"

Ichigo frowned and flipped his dad over. "It's too early for this! Besides, I didn't do anything! She's probably lying to get Yuzu to feel sorry for her."

"Ichigo, that is no way to talk to a young lady like Nel!" Isshin got up from the hold and smirked at his son. "Nel-chan is now a member of this family, think of her as your adopted daughter!"

"D-daughter?!" Ichigo stammered. If only his dad knew what Nel was really like, she could hardly be his daughter.

"Yes, Ichigo! Treat he as you would the child you and the love of your life will have one day! For now, Nel-chan is my first granddaughter!" Isshin had a glow in his eyes.

Ichigo sighed and retreated into his room shoving the two tickets into his pocket and walked past his father. He descended the stairs with his father close behind. He ventured to the door and opened it. After calling out a goodbye he left. Isshin sighed and turned to Nel who was behind him. She had a piece of toast in her mouth. She bit off a piece and swallowed.

"Ichigo ith gone Ithhin-than?"

Isshin grinned. "Now my daughters have gone to school as well it is just us!" His grin changed to a smirk. "You don't have to pretend around me, Neliel."

"Of course, Isshin-san." Nel's speech returned to normal. "It's been a while Isshin-san"

"Sure has." He sat on a kitchen chair. "How's the gigai life treating you?"

"Fine, just fine."

Ichigo turned in the gateway of Orihime's apartment. He patted the pocket that held the two tickets. He was going to ask Inoue, just like that. Aizen sure had bad timing. He had just asked Mizuiro to get tickets and then Aizen goes and kidnaps the person he was going to ask to go with him. Aizen may have been a crazy, evil man, but he was also a date ruiner.

Ichigo approached the door and knocked twice. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal Orihime dressed for a day at Karakura High. She eyed Ichigo carefully.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" she seemed surprised.

"Hey, Inoue." His greeting was done. He reached for the tickets and stopped.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked innocently.

"I thought I'd walk with you." Ichigo cursed himself for not bringing up the tickets.

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun, give me a moment." Orihime vanished into her house and seconds later came out with her bag and shoes. "Let's go Kurosaki-kun."

The two began to walk in the direction of Karakura High. Orihime began to babble on about fighter robots and how she beat Stark in a game of 'Go Fish' at Hueco Mundo, not that he knew who Stark was. Ichigo nodded occasionally and laughed at times. The two rounded the corner and the school was in sight.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, Inoue?"

"Do you think it will be weird when we get to school?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime curiously. "Why would it be Inoue?"

Orihime looked up at him. "Well, we left for no reason and we suddenly came back. Tatsuki-chan and everyone else would be worried."

Ichigo grinned at her. "Inoue, it will be fine. Just say you were visiting someone."

"And Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and you came?" She ask skeptically. "I'm sure that wouldn't go well."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it wouldn't." He looked around to see no one around. This was his chance. "Uh, Inoue?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

He shuffled through his pocket. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

_Ring! Ring! _Ichigo froze in his spot hearing the bell ring from the school. Orihime gasped and started toward the school with Ichigo close behind. In record time Ichigo and Orihime reached their classroom, however, both were late.

"Kurosaki, and Inoue too?" asked Ochi-sensei. "Both of you are late and for that matter appear after a few days absence. So what's your excuse."

"Sorry..." began Orihime weakly. "You see, I had to visit...Kurosaki-kun's grandmother with him!"

Ichigo shot a surprised look at Orihime. "Inoue!" he whispered. He turned behind him to see Ishida and Chad laughing slightly.

"Is this true Kurosaki?" asked Ochi-sensei.

"Y-yes, Ochi-sensei." replied Ichigo softly

"Well, I hope you slept in separate beds," said Ochi-sensei with a small grin. She started to wave her hand. "Well, back to your seats."

A red Ichigo and Orihime returned to their seats. Orihime looked down at her notebook that she had retrieved from her bag. Ichigo looked away at the door to the room and noticed the door knob wiggle slightly. Ochi-sensei noticed this too and it looked as if something dawned on her.

"Oh, yes." she cried. "I forgot, we are having a new student with us today."

Ochi-sensei opened the classroom door and in walked a boy with teal hair. He also seemed to have tints of green make-up at the sides of his eyes. He had his hands in his pockets and had an 'I-hate-the-world' look on his face.

"His name is...uh?"

"Gamma Akutabi," answered the teal haired boy.

He looked at the class and grinned. The four spiritually endowed teens looked at the boy with surprise and disbelief. Of course Gamma Akutabi was a fake name and the four would know him as Grimmjow.

"_This is over Neliel!" shouted Nnoitra._

_He positioned the remains of his sword to strike the small arrancar. He swung and Nel closed her eyes in fear. The was no pain, no connection. Nel opened her eyes Neither Ichigo nor Orihime had moved. However, a sword stood between Nel and Nnoitra's sword._

"_What is this?" asked Nnoitra looking to the sword. "Grimmjow..."_

_The weakened arrancar stood up barely holding Nnoitra's strike in place. He stumbled a little and to everyone's surprised held himself up._

"_What the fuck Nnoitra?" asked Grimmjow with little breath. "They're my fucking prey. Go get your own!"_

_Grimmjow pushed Nnoitra back and grabbed Nel from his hands. He slid back to Ichigo and Inoue. Grimmjow turned and fired off a cero striking an off guard Tesla, killing him instantly. Grimmjow dropped Nel and fell to the ground himself._

"_Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo._

"_J-just you wait," he gasped. "W-when this is over, when Aizen is dead, we will fight and I will kill you!" Everyone was quiet. "But for now, we work together."_

_Nnoitra gave an evil smirk. "Look, we have a shinigami, a traitor and..." he turned to Orihime. "a no good bitch!"_

_Nnoitra froze and his grin turned to a frown. He looked down feeling pain spread through his body slowly. In his chest piercing to the other side was Tensa Zangetsu. Nnoitra gave a short breath and coughed up blood._

"_Y-you" he managed to say._

"_You..." said Ichigo softly. "Never have the right to speak to Inoue, NEVER!"_

_Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of Nnoitra and let him fall freely to the ground, dead. Ichigo turned and smiled at Orihime and Nel. Orihime smiled back._

"_Inoue..." he said with his smile. "Let's go get Chad, Ishida, Renji and Rukia and let's get out of here." _

"_Y-yeah, Kurosaki-kun."_

_With that an opening appeared in the sky. Slightly above the survivors. Urahara Kisuke popped out of the portal to see the four._

"_Kurosaki-kun!" He waved his fan. "It seems you have Inoue. And two extra pieces of baggage."_

_Orihime picked Nel up and held her. Ichigo supported Grimmjow. "Urahara-san, we need to get everyone-"_

"_Already taken care of," said Urahara. "As for those two, I'm sure I'll figure something out to make sure Aizen doesn't find them."_

Ichigo recalled the entire moment. He figured he'd just keep Grimmjow at his place. He never expected to give him the same type of gigai as Nel.

"Okay, then Gamma. How about the seat next to Kurosaki." Ochi-sensei pointed at Ichigo and the smirking 'Gamma Akutabi' made his way to his desk.

"**Hey, King?"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Why are we siding with that arrancar? We don't need him"**

"**He does know Aizen's plans and he could be helpful."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Well he isn't important with the conflict at hand."**

"**Conflict at hand?"**

"**Yeah. You and that pretty, little woman over there. Little being an understatement with that body."**

"**S-shut up! Remember what I did to Nnoitra!"**

"**I suppose. But still, you really need ask her to that sneak preview, it is December 3****rd**** and isn't it on December 5****th****?"**

"**It is..."**

"**So ask her right now! Unless you want to take Grimmy over there, that is if you swing that way King. Which better as hell not as long as we share a body!"**

"**Bastard and besides we still have have classes!"**

Ichigo was interrupted from his conversation by a voice.

"Hey, Shinigami!" whispered Grimmjow.

"What?" asked Ichigo back in a soft tone.

"Why are you looking at that woman?" Grimmjow smirked. "Ha, no wonder you got pissed whenever someone touched her or said anything about her."

"Shut up Grimmjow!" scowled Ichigo.

"That's Gamma Akutabi to you, Shinigami!"

The class went on without any more problems. There were a few arguments between Ichigo and Grimmjow but it was only natural to Orihime, Ishida and Chad. Ichigo did notice that Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo did seem a little nervous around Grimmjow. Finally lunch arrived.

Orihime had went with her friends while Ichigo and his took their seats on the roof with the added presence of Grimmjow.

"So Gamma-san where are you from?" asked Mizuiro polietly.

"The desert," said Grimmjow.

"The desert!" exclaimed Keigo.

"Yes" said Grimmjow taking a bite of an apple. He saw Ichigo looking down at the group of girls eating under the trees below. He smirked at his chance to torture his rival. "What are you looking at Kurosaki?"

"Nothing," answered Ichigo quietly.

Grimmjow wasn't convinced, neither were the other group members. Ishida and Chad had a pretty good idea. Seeing Ichigo before, during and after the Hueco Mundo incident. They were personally surprised Ichigo wasn't monitoring Orihime every second of everyday.

"Bullshit," muttered Grimmjow.

Keigo looked in the direction Ichigo's gaze was and he smiled. "Ichigo! Could it be you are looking at the group of ladies down below?"

"N-no of course not! I was..." he paused. "Looking for something I thought I dropped!"

"That something being that woman?" Grimmjow smirked at himself.

He was being quite clever. Knowing full well Ichigo had been looking at Orihime. Hell, he could even tell Ichigo's feelings for the woman. If you get this power boost just from a lady yelling not to die, you sure as hell love her.

"You should ask her out." said Grimmjow. Of course being an arrancar he didn't fully understand the dating process humans went through. He was only able to pick up little knowledge from over hearing Urahara and his cat friend.

"Oh," Mizuiro realized. "Ichigo, was that why you had me get _two_ tickets? One for you and the other for Inoue-san?"

"Shut up Mizuiro!" cried Ichigo. His face was red.

"Y-you and Orihime?" asked Keigo. "Here I thought you'd take me with you! I thought being the good friend I am you'd let me see the sneak preview!"

"Be quiet Asano-san," said Mizuiro. "We should be happy for Ichigo! This being his first girlfriend."

"Me and Inoue aren't going out!" Ichigo stood up and left the roof. Sure he had said that but it wasn't what he really wanted.

Orihime took a bite into her home made lunch and savored every bite. The food she got in Hueco Mundo was nasty and tasted a lot like mud. Orihime was glad to be back to her regular diet. The girl took another bite and turned toward the only silent one in the group, Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, what's wrong?" asked Orihime innocently.

Tatsuki looked up. "Nothing Orihime, just thinking that's all."

"About what?" inquired the girl.

"Nothing important." Tatsuki dismissed her attitude. "So how was visiting Ichigo's grandmother?"

Orihime gave her a confused look and quickly remembered her lie. "Oh yeah! It was interesting..."

"How so?"

"Well," Orihime thought for a moment. "Kurosaki-kun has a lot of cousins! Some are big and some are small. But there were kind of ten of them that lead the others. Kurosaki-kun didn't get along with them. He fought a few of the."

Tatsuki couldn't help but grin at her best friends lie. She knew by cousins she meant those strange guys with the masks. Fighting them meant and all out brawl and she knew that the new kid was definitely one of them.

"How...nice."

"I guess," Orihime frowned a little. She hated to lie to Tatsuki. "There was this guy though. He had some emotional problems. I think he should have seen a therapist."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Orihime, just eat your lunch." She was truly happy to have her friend back, but more interested as to why Ichigo was looking down at Orihime from his lunch spot. "Orihime, did anything happen between you and Ichigo?"

Orihime turned red. "N-no, what do you mean?"

"Come on Orihime, between the two of us." she was whispering so no one could hear. "As your best friend it is pretty obvious you love Ichigo."

That did it. The poor girl seemed as if she was going to pass out. It was out in the open. Poor, shy Orihime's feeling were known to more than herself and Rangiku. Tatsuki quickly supported her shocked best friend.

"Orihime, Orihime!" Tatsuki shook her a little. "It's okay, relax! No one else knows, just me."

"O-okay," said Orihime quietly.

"You know, he was looking down here earlier."

"W-what?" asked Orihime shocked again.

"Yeah," said Tatsuki happily. She got up. "Come on Orihime. Let's go see Ichigo!"

Orihime's eyes widened. "What?!" She knew this was a bad idea.

"As your best friend I guess I have to do something. You, being to shy to function, and Ichigo, being the clueless boy that he is. There is no way this will work without my help!"

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Let's go Inoue."

Tatsuki led Orihime out of the field and back into the school. It had been an interesting lunch for Orihime.

Ichigo leaned against the wall of the boy's bathroom. More in thought than anything else.

"**King, you sure are slow."**

"**Shut up! She left before I could ask her."**

"**I should take over, then you'd have the date in no time."**

"**Like, I'd fall for that. Besides, what's with your interest in Inoue? I thought you just wanted to take over."**

"**You are too naïve king. I am part of you and thus I have to share your feelings. If it was my way we'd be going after that good looking espada, the one watching us fight Grimmy. Not only did she rival Orihime's chest, but she is a hybrid like us."**

"**Stop, you aren't helping. Inoue, well, she's special."**

"**King..."**

"**I'll do it, but you can't interfere."**

"**Fine, but only because I want to get that sexy-"**

"**Ahem..."**

"**Uh, never mind."**

Ichigo left the bathroom and walked down the same hall he had his talk with Tatsuki. He smiled as he passed the broken window. It had all been for Orihime. Into Hueco Mundo and back, he had done it for that woman, the woman he loved.

"Ichigo!" called Tatsuki.

Ichigo turned. His other confrontation like this didn't end so greatly. Tatsuki ran up to him with Orihime following close behind. She smiled at Ichigo and he smiled back. Tatsuki looked between the two and smiled.

"Damn," she said with a fake tone. "I have to go. I told Sensei I'd come by before lunch ended. See you two later."

Tatsuki left leaving the two teenagers. Orihime blushed a little knowing Tatsuki's intentions. The two started to walk. Orihime kept glancing over at Ichigo.

"Uh, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes, Inoue?"

"Grimmjow, he's a surprise."

"Yeah, he was." Ichigo smiled. "He should be fine. At least I hope he doesn't cause any trouble."

Orihime laughed. "Yeah, I suppose."

Ichigo stopped and Orihime stopped as well. "Hey, Inoue..."

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"Have you heard of BadShield 2?"

Orihime thought to herself for a moment. "Yes, it's the sequel to the first one correct?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it is...anyway, Mizuiro got me two tickets to the sneak preview this Saturday."

"Uh huh," Orihime said casually. She figured he was asking for advise on how to ask Rukia.

"And well, since I have two...would you like to, well...go with me?"

Orihime thought the world had stopped. Ichigo had asked her to go, not Rukia. She stood in a state of shock. Kurosaki Ichigo, the guy she loves had just asked her out and he was blushing. Orihime didn't notice that she was too.

"W-what was that Kurosaki-kun?" She knew full well what he said.

"W-will you go with me, like a-a date?" Ichigo stammered.

Both of them were quiet. Orihime was still trying to process the Ichigo was trying to stay calm with the silence.

"**She's going to say no! Damn it, I'm such an idiot!"**

"**Stay calm King, I'm sure she's just shocked."**

"**No, no. I'm an idiot. How could I think that she wanted to go out with me?"**

"Yes."

"**I'm such a- Wait what was that?"**

"**I think she just said yes, hurry, pay attention."**

"What Inoue?" asked Ichigo hopefully.

"I said yes, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled. "I-I'd love to."

Ichigo was doing back flips in his mind and he could tell his hollow was ginning in victory, not the same evil smile he always had. Ichigo smiled widely. His true smile, the one he only gave to Orihime.

"T-that's great Inoue!" Ichigo cried. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Saturday!"

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled widely. She couldn't help but show her happiness.

"I'll see you then Inoue!" called Ichigo as he practically pranced away.

"Kurosaki-kun, we still have school tomorrow."

She didn't think he heard her. She didn't really care. Ichigo had asked her out and she was going to get an entire night alone with him. She spun in her place and started towards her class. She was sure Ichigo hadn't even remembered today's classes still remained.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Ichigo. He didn't pay attention in class. He didn't hear Grimmjow's constant threats. He just would occasionally look at Orihime and smile to himself. He did love her after all.

The bell rang and Ichigo was just about ready to burst out, but was stopped by Grimmjow.

"Shinigami," he said quietly. "I need a place to stay."

"What? I thought you were at Urahara's?" asked Ichigo with disbelief.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Grimmjow asked plainly. "I got kicked out when I shot a cero through his training ground. So I came here hoping you would let me stay with you."

"My house is crowded enough!" cried Ichigo. "I have my dad, two sisters, Nel and now you? Nel is enough trouble."

"Isn't she in that baby form?" asked Grimmjow now walking with Ichigo.

"You could, but you'd have to go trough my dad." Ichigo trailed on. "He usually says yes to girls, but I don't know about you."

The two hybrids made their way to the Kurosaki house hold. Ichigo had almost let the happiness of Orihime's positive answer slip because of his frustration with Grimmjow. He opened the door and was met by his father and Nel.

"Ichigo!" both of them cried.

"Ichigo?" asked Isshin. "Who is this?"

"This is Grimm- Uh, I mean Gamma Akutabi. He's from out of town and he needs a place to stay."

"Hmm," Isshin thought. "I guess it's okay. I would prefer someone like Rukia-chan, but if he needs a place to stay...how could I say no?"

Ichigo nodded and started up to his room with Grimmjow following and Nel slowly behind.


	2. Fridays in Between

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the references to Zombie Powder.**

'Text' - Normal Speaking

'**Text' –** Inner talk

'_Text'_ – Flashback

**Between Hollows and Hairpins**

_Chapter Two: Friday in Between_

Ichigo paced around the room for the hundredth time and frankly Grimmjow was sick of it. Especially at four in the morning. As an arrancar he didn't require sleep so he was forced to watch the nervous Kurosaki Ichigo pace around his room. He looked over at Nel who was, despite being an arrancar, fast asleep. He groaned and purposely tripped Ichigo.

"Damn, Shinigami. What are you so nervous about?"

"Me and Inoue's date is in exactly," he looked at the clock, "thirty-nine hours!"

"Shinigami, you humans sure are strange. You ran into Hueco Mundo and fought arrancar, and now you're worrying about meeting that woman?" He shook his head. "Really strange."

Ichigo gave him a look and got up from the floor. "Besides, this is a lot worse than Hueco Mundo! If I mess this up me and Inoue will never be together!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked to Nel. He tapped her with his foot until she was awake. She rolled over and looked at the two towering hybrids.

"Time to get up?" she asked absently.

"No, Neliel," said Grimmjow. "Shinigami here thinks that if he messes up this 'date' that woman would hate him."

Small laughter erupted from Nel. "Ichigo, are you really that clueless?"

Ichigo glared at Nel. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Damn Shinigami, she means that-" Grimmjow was stopped by the tiny arrancar striking him in a similar fashion to when Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Shh..." Nel whispered with a small finger over her mouth. "Don't tell Ichigo! He has to find out himself! We can't go and tell Orihime-chan's secret."

Grimmjow reluctantly nodded and pushed Nel off of him. Even in her small form she was once the third espada. Grimmjow looked down at his superior and turned to the window. He opened it quickly and went out. He was calling something back about keep watch but Nel and Ichigo dismissed it.

"Ichigo, you should get some sleep. It would be a shame if in the morning you were tired. From what Urahara told me there are some people who would be questioning your date with Orihime-chan."

Ichigo's face became paler at the thought of questions that he would be bombarded by. He'd have to stay clear of Chizuru. Avoid Tatsuki warning him about not hurting Orihime. And by all means avoid Keigo's constant annoyance.

"J-just go back to sleep Nel, I'll get some sleep."

Nel frowned in Ichigo's direction. "Lier," said Nel. "I'll go get you some water."

Nel slipped out of the door before Ichigo could protest his thirstiness. Nel want through the Kurosaki household as fast as her small legs would carry her. She made it to the kitchen and hopped on top of the counter. She tried to find a glass but had no luck.

"Oh, what are you doing up, Neliel?" asked someone from across the room.

Nel jumped and whirled around to see Kurosaki Isshin happily sipping some tea. She sighed relaxing from the possible threat and hopped down from the counter.

"I'm looking for a glass."

"For what?" asked Isshin clearly surprised.

"I'm getting some water for Ichigo, he's worried about his date with Orihime-chan and needs to calm down."

Nel didn't get a response. She looked up at the once shinigami, still no response came.

"Isshin-san?" asked Nel hoping for an answer.

"D-did you just say Ichigo had a _date _with Orihime-chan?" Isshin's voice had no emotion.A dark shadow covered his eyes.

"Y-yes, that's what I said." Nel was a bit nervous.

Isshin jerked his head up with tears of joy streaming down his face. "FINALLY! MASAKI OUR SON IS GROWING UP TO BE A MAN!" Isshin found his way to the poster of Masaki and began to hug it. "I"LL BE A GRANDFATHER IN NO TIME!" Isshin turned to the stairs and began to run up them. "ICHIGO!"

Nel stood in the kitchen shocked. She couldn't remember the last time Isshin was this happy. She sighed after hearing Isshin yelling at Ichigo about proper dating strategies and Karin yelling at Isshin to get back to sleep. Nel walked toward the stairs with the mission to stop the early morning arguing of the Kurosaki household.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were a lot different at Orihime's apartment. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Orihime had just attempted to fall asleep for the hundredth time. She sat up in her bed and look out the window at the crescent moon. It was the same moon as Hueco Mundo. She sighed and got out of bed and walked into her living room. Draped over her couch was the clothes she had picked out for her date with Ichigo. She pinched herself. It wasn't a dream.

"_Kurosaki-kun..."_

_Ichigo looked up at Orihime. They were in the basement of Urahara's shop. Ichigo had just handed Grimmjow to Urahara and was resting on the ground._

"_What is it Inoue?"_

"_Well, I, uh...I wanted to know...Kurosaki-kun, why did you come after me?" she seemed sad._

_Ichigo's eyes widened. "Inoue, how could I not save you? You are one of my closest friends." _

"_Yeah," said Orihime. "Also Kurosaki-kun, do you remember the day that I left?"_

_Ichigo frowned and looked at the ground. "Inoue, I'm sorry. That day...I was bandaged up and couldn't help you. All I did was sleep, I'm such an idiot."_

"_No, no, Kurosaki-kun isn't an idiot. He should stop blaming himself for things." Orihime smiled._

_Ichigo smiled, the smile he only gave to Orihime. "Yeah, I will, Inoue."_

Orihime smiled to herself. "He didn't ask me because of pity." She said to the picture of her brother. "He didn't remember that day. He asked me because he..."

Orihime blushed at her thoughts, Kurosaki Ichigo actually likes her. She shook her head quickly and fell back on the floor. Her face couldn't get any redder. She looked over at the clock on her wall and sighed.

"I still have school today," Orihime sighed. "Kurosaki-kun..." She sat up and looked at her brother's memorial. "You'd like him Onii-chan, Kurosaki-kun's a nice guy."

She continued to talk to her brother about Ichigo. It seemed like hours until Orihime finally got up from the floor. She decided she better get ready for school. She only told Tatsuki about Ichigo's proposal, but she knew that somehow the entire school knew. News like that travels fast.

She walked into her room and pulled out her uniform. After she was dressed she opened her door and let the cold air travel over her. Winter was here, it was a bad time. Winter meant a war, Aizen would be at their door step in no time. She stepped out of her home and closed the door behind her. She sighed and smiled. She didn't have time to think of Aizen and his arrancar, what mattered now was he and Ichigo.

Orihime passed a few blocks until she heard her name being called from the distance. She turned to see Tatsuki going towards her. Orihime turned fully and waved at her best friend. Tatsuki waved back and stopped in front of Orihime. They both exchanged greetings and started walking towards Karakura High. After some normal conversation Tatsuki decided to move the conversation towards Ichigo.

"So, Orihime...you nervous about Saturday?" Tatsuki sent a knowing look to Orihime.

Orihime blushed madly and covered her face with her hands. "Wha-what do you mean Tatsuki-chan?"

"You know what I mean Orihime." Tatsuki smiled at her best friend. "You and Ichigo, are you nervous?"

"A little, I guess." Orihime said softly. "I already picked out my outfit..."

"Wow, Orihime. You're all ready and everything!" Tatsuki patted Orihime on her shoulder. She noticed Orihime's confused face. "What's wrong Orihime?"

"Uh, Tatsuki-chan...what should I do on the date?" Orihime said with an embarrassed tone.

"Huh?"

"Well, I've never been on a date before, and this is Kurosaki-kun so I can't mess this up. I mean what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?" Orihime kept listing off her worries. "Should I hold his hand? What if he tries to kiss-" Orihime stopped and blushed. "-me?"

"Orihime, calm down, don't worry." Tatsuki calmed her friend. "Just take chances and if he tries to kiss you...then go for it."

"Go...for...it?" Orihime said slowly. "Tatsuki-chan...thanks for the help!"

"Anytime Orihime." said Tatsuki.

The pair walked down the street farther until Karakura High was in sight. They entered the school grounds just before Ichigo and Grimmjow who were following slowly behind. Ichigo looked tired and Grimmjow was grinning to himself.

"You look like shit Shinigami." Grimmjow pointed out clearly.

"Shut up," said Ichigo plainly. "You left before my dad came in all excited. Somehow he found out about my date with Inoue."

Grimmjow grinned to himself. "You know she's in front of us."

Ichigo stopped abruptly to see Orihime and Tatsuki chatting as they walked toward the entrance to the main building. He quickly turned to Grimmjow and then back to find the two had gone inside.

"Grimmjow, you could have told me earlier1" Ichigo bellowed.

"Shinigami, it's fun to see you suffer." Grimmjow smirked. "Besides, after this torturous place lets out meet me at that Sandal hat's basement. I need to get a good spar in." With that Grimmjow had vanished with his high speed.

Ichigo stared at the spot where Grimmjow once stood. "How did he do that in a gigai?"

Ichigo started to walk toward the school. With every corner Ichigo turned it seemed that five questions came from five different people. 'Kurosaki are you going out with Orihime?' People just wouldn't mind their own business. He even almost lost his cool when some of the questions got over the top. He hoped Orihime wasn't pressured with these questions.

Ichigo opened the door to the classroom. Instantly Keigo jumped up to Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Ichigo! You asked Orihime out!" cried Keigo excitedly.

"I did," said Ichigo plainly before walking to his desk. He stopped in front of Orihime's. "Morning, Inoue."

"M-morning Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime stammered.

Ichigo smiled at her and sat down in his seat. The class began shortly after. The lectured seemed to bore most students. Grimmjow was actually asleep and Ichigo's mind was of course elsewhere. Whose wouldn't?

"**Damn why is school so boring?"**

"**Stop complaining King, sleep like Grimmy over there."**

"**Shut up."**

"**Why should I? Without me you'd have to listen to that teacher of your babble on. We can have an actual conversation."**

"**How could you call anything we talk about normal? If it isn't about winning back your control it's about fighting."**

"**What's your point?"**

"**It just isn't a normal conversation!"**

"**Whatever... We could talk about Orihime."**

"**N-no..."**

"**We should. Do you even have the slightest idea of how to date a woman? You better not fuck up because I'd like to get cozy with that woman."**

"**S-shut up!"**

"**Don't get embarrassed King, getting laid is a good thing at your age."**

"**Why do I even bother listening to you?"**

"**Because you have no choice. So get used to it and start focusing on Orihime!"**

"**I wouldn't do that to Inoue! She definitely doesn't feel that strongly about me!"**

"**King, you sure are a mess."**

"**What the hell is that suppose to mean?"**

"**Nothing important."**

Ichigo frowned. His hollow loved to torture him, especially about his questions. He was about to get back into an internal, heated argument, but the bell rang. Grimmjow was shaken from his sleep and looked around the room. Sighing, he got up and stretched. Ichigo got up and grabbed his lunch. He was about to follow Ishida and Chad out to the roof but was stopped by Orihime.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime nervously.

"What is it Inoue?" asked Ichigo a little fearfully.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Her face was bright red.

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Sure Inoue."

Ichigo followed Orihime out of the school and by a tree that was void of other people. The two sat down and pulled out their lunches. They began some small talk about the day and the movie that was set for tomorrow night.

"Inoue, are you really going to eat that?" Ichigo gave Orihime a strange look.

Orihime looked at him plainly and the, well, strange food in her hands. "Kurosaki-kun, it's good! You should try it!"

"I think I'll pass Inoue. You can make me something some other time."

"Sure thing Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo smiled. "So Inoue do you-"

Ichigo was stopped by Grimmjow's abrupt entrance in the middle of the lunch. He was out of his gigai. His arrancar uniform and mask were perfectly visible, to Ichigo and Orihime at least.

"Shinigami, we have an emergency!" roared Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo stood up quickly. "What is it?"

"Ulquiorra."

Ichigo's eyes widened and brought his badge to his chest. His spirit popped out leaving his limp body by Orihime's side. Grimmjow took off first and Ichigo followed closely behind. The two hybrids raced quickly across Karakura to find the fourth espada.

"Grimmjow why is Ulquiorra here?" asked Ichigo. "And why can't I sense him?"

"It's a weapon Aizen developed." Grimmjow explained. "Shinigami can't sense arrancar with it. That's one of Aizen's advantages."

"Damn!" cursed Ichigo going faster. "We'll strike together and destroy him!"

"Yeah... Wait!"

Grimmjow stopped and Ichigo stopped a few steps in front of him. Grimmjow looked up and Ichigo did as well. Above stood the green eyed espada, Ulquiorra. The former sixth espada and substitute shinigami glared at the fourth espada. Both of them eventually appeared at Ulquiorra's level.

"Ulquiorra..." growled the two good hybrids.

"What is this?" asked Ulquiorra to himself. "Just two pieces of trash."

Ichigo leaped from his place in the air at Ulquiorra. His pulled Zangetsu from his back and swung at Ulquiorra. The fourth espada easily blocked it with his arm. Grimmjow appeared behind Ulquiorra and swung his blade. It was easily blocked.

"It's foolish." Ulquiorra stated. "The two of you fail to even come close to my power, let alone Aizen-sama's. You should stop now and hand over that woman."

"Inoue..." Ichigo said to himself. "Ulquiorra! I won't let you touch Inoue! Ban-"

Ichigo was stopped by a firm punch to the stomach by Ulquiorra. Ichigo doubled over while remaining in the air. Grimmjow quickly looked from the spot Ulquiorra was to Ichigo. Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow and before Grimmjow could react a cero was shot at him. Grimmjow couldn't move as he watched the cero closing in at him.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow closed his eyes.

There was no pain. Grimmjow opened his eyes to see the cero stopped in front of him. It just wasn't stopped, it was being absorbed. Nel stood, in adult form, in front of Grimmjow and absorbing the cero Ulquiorra shot. Ulquiorra's eyes widened when Nel finished and shot the cero back at him. It was a direct hit.

"Nel?" asked Ichigo after catching his breath.

"Ichigo," Nel mused. "Going after this espada? I thought you'd be a little smarter. After all, neither of you could fight him head on." The dust cleared from the cero and Ulquiorra looked back with his tattered clothes. "However, I can fight this arrancar and win! Declare! Gamuza!"

Nel appeared in her release form and faced the current fourth espada. She wasn't going to lose. She was going defeat him. She was going to defeat Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, there is chapter two. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.**


End file.
